


Everything that i've wanted

by Maryblue



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: 30 days of jyrus, Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Jonah Beck, Bisexual Male Character, Evak AU, First Kiss, Gay Character, Kissing, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Oneshot, POV First Person, based on skam, jyrus au, jyrus month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 16:19:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15867255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryblue/pseuds/Maryblue
Summary: Jonah and Cyrus go for a swim and it leads to other things. This is inspired by Evak's first kissing scene.





	Everything that i've wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Jyrus month (30 days of Jyrus), Day 2 ~ First Kiss

There He was on the back of Jonah’s bicycle riding through town. How He got there, He’s still not exactly sure. One moment They were hanging out with their friends at Andi’s halloween party. And Jonah caught Cyrus eating alone at the snack table, and asked him if he wanted to ditch with him. Cyrus knew that he should have been more hesitant about ditching his friend at her own party. But it was Jonah beck, asking to ditch with him and him alone. So they left the party, got on Jonah’s bicycle and just started riding. There hasn’t been a stranger sighting than this, Julius Caesar riding behind god on a bike. That’s obviously referring to their halloween costumes. Cyrus didn’t know what gave Jonah the idea for his costume, all he knew was somehow he’s making it work. Even though the fake white beard and fake white hair is a little much. After riding for about twenty minutes they stop in front of an house. An unfamiliar house, Cyrus knew it wasn’t Jonah’s cause he’s been to his house before. Jonah gets off the bike and walks into the yard of the house, Cyrus follows behind him.

"I feel like going for a swim.“ Jonah says.

"A swim?” Cyrus asks him. Being completely confused about what he was talking about.

"Jonah, whose house is this?“

"It’s my aunts” Jonah replies. While trying to unlock the window that led to downstairs of the house.

"Okay…And where’s you aunt?“

"She’s out of town, don’t worry she’s okay with us being here.” He says. Still struggling to open the window.

"Well, why don’t you have a key-“

"Because she’s out of town! Don’t worry it’s open now.” Jonah replies while finally getting the window open.

Cyrus knew something was up with the way Jonah was acting. But he just shook it off, because he was alone with Jonah and trying not to ruin that. Jonah crawls inside the window.

"You coming?“ Jonah asks.

Cyrus sighs and crawls through the window behind Jonah. They get into the house, they’re in this room and there’s this giant pool. It takes up almost the entire room, Jonah’s aunt must be super rich, Cyrus thought. Jonah starts taking off his white beard and hair and his shoes. Cyrus takes off his shoes as well.

"Uh, okay…” Cyrus says softly.

"Okay?? Why are you so skeptical?“ Jonah asks.

"I’m not exactly, skeptical. It’s just this is very weird. Were going swimming in your aunts house and she’s not even here, we literally had to break in.” Cyrus says.

"What are you scared of swimming?“ Jonah asks, with a charming smirk across his face.

Cyrus becomes a little flustered after that. "What? Me? I’m not afraid of swimming!” Cyrus replies feeling a little offended.

"Oh, okay.“ Jonah replies, ” So, you’re afraid of messing up your hair is that it?“ Jonah says walking towards Cyrus, knowing that he’s making me upset.

"My hair? You think that i care about my hair?” Cyrus argues. His cheeks are slightly burning at this point. He just hopes that they weren’t visibly red.

"It looks like you do. Well… not now, but it usually does.“ Jonah says, revealing that charming smirk again.

And Cyrus being overwhelmed by how cute he looked, made the stupid decision to push Jonah into the pool. Jonah falls back and screams grabbing onto Cyrus. They both fall into the pool making a giant splash. Jonah goes under the water, and for some reason he’s taking a while to come back up. Cyrus gets worried because part of him thinks jonah’s just screwing with him. But he didn’t like the chance of their actually being something wrong.

Jonah comes back up from the water. Cyrus laughs in relief, of course he was just joking that’s such a Jonah thing to do.

"Did you think i died?” Jonah asks.

"Yeah. I was little scared.“ Cyrus replies.

For a moment they’re just floating in the water staring into eachothers eyes. Cyrus become flustered again, he tries to think of something to say, in order to break the silence.

"You suck at holding your breath” He says finally.

"What? You think i suck at holding my breath under water, you try it then.“ Jonah replies.

Cyrus laughs, "Are you challenging me?” He ask.

"Of course, i’m challenging you!“ Jonah replied.

"Jonah…I am the master of holding my breath.”

"All right then show me what you got, cy-guy" Jonah replies.

"Okay, fine" Cyrus says.

Cyrus sinks his head into the water. He is holding his breath trying not to break, he just had this urgent need of proving himself. He is able to last for a good minute until he swallows a little of the water and he gives up finally. He comes from under the water gasping for air. Cyrus looks over to see Jonah smiling at Him. He looks kind of impressed, which is what Cyrus was hoping for.

"Wow, you never cease to impress me, goodman.“ says Jonah.

Cyrus takes that compliment in, He loved it when Jonah called him ‘goodman’. "I think i swallowed water.” Cyrus says.

"Yeah, right.“ Jonah replies.

"I did! I swear it.” says Cyrus.

"I could last longer, I need another try.“ says Cyrus.

"Okay.” Jonah replies,“ Let’s do it together.”

"Together?“ Cyrus questions. The thought of him and Jonah doing anything together was fine by him.

"We go on three.” Jonah says, “Last one to come back up wins.”

"Ready?“ Jonah counts, "One, Two, Three” He says then immediately goes under the water.

Cyrus goes under with him. For a moment it’s just them staring into eachothers eyes again, but this time under water. Looking into his beautiful green eyes somehow made Cyrus forget they we’re in a competition. After a while of them just floating, and staring into eachothers eyes. Jonah smiles at Cyrus, as he slowly swims closer to him. He face gets so close to Cyrus’s, Cyrus was confused on what he was doing but he wasn’t complaining. His face gets closer and closer to Cyrus’s until Jonah finally kisses him. Cyrus quickly comes back up from the water in shock, gasping for air again. He just… kissed me… Cyrus thought for sure Jonah wasn’t into him in the slightest. He thought maybe he had been more obvious than Jonah was. Jonah comes back up from the water inhaling for air, and laughing.

"Yes!“ Jonah shouts.

"Yes, what do you mean yes?” Cyrus replies.

"I won!“ Jonah shouts.

Was he just doing that so that Cyrus would lose, cyrus thought to himself. Part of him believed he was, the other part of him doubts he would just kiss him on the lips without having some sort of feelings for him.

"You didn’t win!” Cyrus replies, “ You cheated!”

"What?“ Jonah asks.

"Yeah that was cheating.”

"There are no rules here, goodman.“ He says.

"What there aren’t?” Cyrus asks.

"No, did you think there was?“ Jonah laughs.

"Well, yeah because that was cheating. You can’t do that.”

"I won’t accept losing like that" Cyrus says.

"Okay.“ Jonah replies, "Let’s try again.”

"Alright, let’s do it again.“ Cyrus says.

They both go under the water again. And it’s just like the first time. They’re just floating there while staring into eachothers eyes. Cyrus thought back to what happened the first time, Jonah kissing him. And him doing it so that Cyrus would lose. But Cyrus couldn’t help but think that wasn’t the only reason. And Cyrus wanted to kiss Jonah but he never expected this to be the circumstances. In the middle of thought Cyrus realizes something, Jonah was doing it again. Going for a kiss with Cyrus. Cyrus doubts he’d pull the same move to make him lose twice, so there has to be a different reason behind this kiss. Jonah leans in again, his lips touch Cyrus’s. And this time Cyrus doesn’t jump back up, instead he just lets it happen. Jonah doesn’t stop like Cyrus expected him to instead Jonah closes his eyes and continues kissing him, now Cyrus knew for sure why he kissed him this time. They continue kissing under the water for another ten seconds until they both get their heads out of the water.

They continue kissing even out of the water. And for that moment it was just them making out in Jonah Aunt’s pool. It was amazing and everything Cyrus dreamed it’ll be. Cyrus didn’t want it to ever end, neither did Jonah. It was the most amazing moment ever. Jonah stops for a split second, he stares into Cyrus’s eyes and smiles.

"This is everything that i’ve wanted, goodman.” Jonah says before leaning back into kissing Cyrus.

They continue making out for awhile. Until Cyrus looks over to see a little girl gawking while watching them. Jonah and Cyrus stop kissing as they both look confusingly at the little girl.

"Mom!!“ She screams at the top of her lungs.

"Shit!” Jonah screams swimming towards the edge of the pool to get out.

"Wait what’s happening, Jonah?“ Cyrus asks swimming towards the edge with him, "Who’s that little girl?”

"Uh, this isn’t my aunt’s house.“ Jonah replies. While putting on his shoes and throwing the stuff from his costume out the window.

“What? Who’s house is it?” Cyrus questions.

"Someone i went to third grade with.“ Jonah replies while climbing out the window.

Cyrus was still so confused why Jonah had took him to break into his old classmates house. But at least something good came from it. Cyrus climbs out the window behind Jonah. They run out of the yard and towards Jonah’s bike. Jonah stops Cyrus for a second. Cyrus didn’t know why jonah would even think to stop, they could literally get arrested for trespassing. Jonah kisses Cyrus on the lips again.

"Sorry, i couldn’t resist.” Jonah says.

Cyrus smiles and his cheeks heat up again. Jonah grabs Cyrus’s hand as they run towards Jonah’s bike again. They get on and ride away. Cyrus didn’t know what he expected this night to be like but this is for sure better than anything he could have expected.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed. This was my first ever fic, and i really enjoyed writing it!!


End file.
